


Let it Snow(ball)

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Chores, Family, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Siblings, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys have fun in the snow.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Let it Snow(ball)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Drawing her jacket tighter around her, Candace stepped out the house. Before the chill could even seep through her many layers, something cold and soft smacked her in the face.

"Whoops."

Candace scrubbed her gloved hands over her cheeks, dislodging the snow.

"Sorry, Candace!"

Glowering, her eyes found her brother.

Phineas smiled apologetically in return. Bits of snow clung to his coat and hat, and he was already forming another snowball as he knelt in the piles of it.

"You're supposed to be shoving the driveway, not throwing snowballs at people." She'd been asked to check on them and see if they wanted any hot coco. 

Another snowball struck her from behind, and she turned her glare over her shoulder.

Ferb had his hands behind his back. He blinked at her.

"We finished shoving it awhile ago," Phineas said. "So we're just enjoying it now."

Candace didn't take her eyes off Ferb. Phineas was less likely to throw another snowball at her when she wasn't looking.

"Do you wanna play with us?"

"Willing be out in the cold with literal balls of cold being thrown at me by you two twerps?" Facing Phineas again, Candace waved a hand in a 'no way' gesture. "Nuh-uh. Count me out."

"Oh, well, when you put it like that, I guess..."

Candace took a step towards the door when she suddenly spun towards Ferb. "Don't even think about it!"

Ferb froze, hand holding the snowball still mid-swing. He lowered his hand.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she opened the door. "Mom wants to know if you want hot coco."

"I do!" Phineas' shout was accompanied by Ferb raising his non-snowball holding hand.

"Great." She turned to go inside, half expecting it be hit in the back. It didn't happen, though she could hear the sound of snowball colliding with clothes and her brother's laughter as they threw more snow at each other.


End file.
